


Hostage situation

by StrangeReflexion



Series: Regards [3]
Category: Third Watch
Genre: 55-David, Gen, Writober
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrangeReflexion/pseuds/StrangeReflexion
Summary: /!\Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.
Series: Regards [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968607





	Hostage situation

**Author's Note:**

> /!\ Disclaimer : La série ne m'appartient pas et j'écris pour le plaisir. Je ne touche évidemment pas d'argent.

Comment diable en étaient-ils arrivés là ? Dans une telle situation ? Comment se faisait-il que ce soit elle qui se retrouve dans la merde et non pas lui ? C’était pourtant toujours lui qui s’attirait des problèmes, habituellement. La plupart des gens pensaient d’ailleurs qu’il le méritait bien. Question de karma, ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais Faith ? Nah… C’était quelqu’un de bien, la meilleure d’entre eux. Depuis toujours. Pourtant voilà où elle en était : un bras fermement maintenu autour de son cou et une arme collée contre la tempe. Et la simple idée de la perde…

« Respire » lut-il sur ses lèvres. 

Bosco réprima difficilement un rire nerveux. Pourquoi ? Comment pouvait-elle rester si calme dans pareille situation ? Comment faisait-elle pour garder l’esprit suffisamment clair pour penser à s’inquiéter pour lui alors qu’elle avait une arme braquée sur elle ? Mais il n’était pas dupe. Il lui suffisait de la regarder au fond des yeux pour voir à quel point elle était terrifiée. Au moins tout autant que lui.

Pas parce que l’homme était armé, ça il en avait vu beaucoup trop pour se laisser impressionner maintenant. Non, s’il était terrifié c’était à cause de l’arme braquée sur la tête de sa partenaire. Et il n’avait aucun angle de tir lui permettant de descendre cet enfoiré sans risquer de mettre la vie de Faith en danger par la même occasion. Pas encore.

A présent il ne pouvait rien faire d’autre qu’attendre. Puisqu’un flic était retenu en otage, il avait fallu appeler le groupe d’intervention d’urgence pour prendre en main la situation. Les officiers de patrouilles comme lui n’étaient pas invités à intervenir, c’était le protocole. Il avait déjà de la chance qu’on le laisse rester dans le coin, et c’était uniquement parce qu’il s’agissait de sa partenaire. Ils n’auraient de toute façon pas pu l’en empêcher. Hors de question qu’il parte sans elle. Jamais. 

Le temps était comme suspendu. Faith continuait de le regarder droit dans les yeux, comme s’il n’y avait qu’eux deux, comme s’il était son seul point d’ancrage dans un océan de détresse. En faisant ça elle les gardait à flots tous les deux, en avait-elle seulement conscience ?

Bosco ne ressentait pas la moindre colère, étrangement. Juste de l’angoisse et de l’appréhension. Elle avait ce pouvoir sur lui : elle lui permettait de garder la tête froide. Elle était celle qui était prise en otage, et pourtant elle le sauvait, rien qu’en le regardant comme elle le faisait à cet instant. Parce qu’il savait qu’avec elle il était capable de s’améliorer, devenir quelqu’un de meilleur. Pour elle. Il pouvait encaisser tellement plus lorsqu’il se trouvait à ses côtés. 

Soudain, un coup de feu. L’espace d’une seconde à peine. Puis, d’un seul coup, l’homme s’effondra sur lui-même relâchant sa poigne sur Faith qui bondit presque hors de sa portée même si le danger était à présent écarté. Avant même que les gars du groupe d’intervention aient pu mettre la main sur elle, Bosco la réceptionna et la serra contre lui avec force. Il avait besoin de s’assurer qu’elle était réellement là et en un seul morceau.

« Je te tiens, Faith… murmura-t-il tout contre son oreille. Je te tiens. »

Faith raffermit son étreinte et soupira longuement son soulagement. Elle était saine et sauve, à présent. Bosco se recula légèrement et prit le visage de sa partenaire dans ses mains. Il planta son regard soucieux dans celui de la policière.

« Tu vas bien ? lui demanda-t-il avec douceur.  
\- Maintenant oui, répondit-elle dans un murmure avant de fermer les yeux et laisser son front reposer contre le sien. »


End file.
